1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a dialogue system using an extended domain, which has a dialogue using a natural language used by a human, and a natural language recognition method and computer-readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Language is the basic means of human communication. Natural language recognition in a robot or an Automatic Response System (ARS) service providing apparatus communicating with a human is a recent major topic.
It is very difficult for a robot to completely understand all natural language used by a human and to respond thereto. Since it is difficult to translate all natural language into meaningful language and to use the meaningful language, the natural language is translated into meaningful language only within a group (hereinafter, referred to as a domain) obtained by organizing meanings necessary for a use environment and expressions corresponding thereto by an expert. For example, in the case where an expert configures a domain including an input set “Where is my cup?,” when a user actually inputs an input set “Where is my mug?,” because this input set is not present in the domain, the meaning thereof may not be understood. Since a dialogue pattern actually input by a user may be different from a dialogue pattern predicted by an expert, a natural language recognition rate of a dialogue system deteriorates.